Baby MD
by SonnyDemiAriaLucyBabyFics07
Summary: (Set after Love Hurts(1x20)) House had always felt a nagging attraction towards Cameron. But after denying their feeling for so long, and with a baby on the way after what was meant to be a one night stand, how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Set after episode 1x20 (Love Hurts) and takes place as if Stacy never returned.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Cameron's POV

It had been exactly 6 weeks since my date with House. The evening had not gone to plan, but to me, it was still perfect. After diner, we went back to his and things progressed. To put it simply, we had sex. Sex on the first date wasn't something I normally did, but House made me a completely different person, someone unpredictable, and I liked that about him. However, ever since that one perfect night we spent together I've been avoiding him. I don't know why, I just think it's because I don't want to know how he feels. I have this paranoid delusion that he's just going to end things with me because it wasn't everything he wanted, and I couldn't face that. After we meet at work every day, he tries to keep me behind but I rush off out the doorway and we now rarely see one another as I always make a reason to avoid him. But I'm going to have to speak to him soon. Especially now that I think I might be pregnant with his child. Being a doctor I knew the signs, including nausea and many more, all of which I was experiencing. I'm going to take the test as soon as possible. What was I going to do?

House's POV

Ever since my night with Cameron, I knew she had been avoiding me. The normally all too chatty doctor had made every effort to spend no time with me over the last 6 weeks. I couldn't blame her. I was old enough to be her dad and I was a cripple, meaning at best I was average in bed. Cameron could do so much better, as she was; hot, young, smart and attractive, Perfection. I would never admit it to anyone, not even her yet, but I think I'm falling in love with her, but I don't think she feels the same way about me. Tomorrow I'm going to confront her about her feelings whether she like it or not.

Cameron's POV

Oh Crap! I thought to myself as I stared down at the plastic stick in my hand, and many others displayed around the sink of my bathroom. There was no disputing the bold pink plus sign displayed on every single test I had taken. What was I going to do? House was not father material, and I sure as hell wouldn't be able to make a stable home for a child with a naïve love sick puppy for a mother and an unemotional psychopath for a father. I know I had always thought more of House, but now reality had set, I had to be honest with myself. I knew I had once told House I could never get an abortion, because a foetus was a life, but now it was happening to me. I don't know what else I can do. House could never know I was pregnant, unless he failed to realise it was his child. I didn't know if I could lie to House like that about his own kid though, didn't he have a right to know! Aaaah! This is so hard. At 28, I didn't think my life would be this way.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I washed my hands closed the bathroom door, and open the door to my two bedroom apartment. To my surprise, and horror, House was in the doorway. Every muscle in my body froze.

"We need to talk." House stated bluntly.

"What is there to talk about?" I inquired, pretending to play dumb.

"You know what I mean, don't act stupid with me," House said menacingly.

I knew he loved to play games with people's minds, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Look House, I understand that you think it's funny to mess me around. I should never have asked for that first date. I just want everything to go back to the way it was…"

House's POV

As Cameron continued to rant about why she didn't want me in her life as anything more than her boss anymore, I felt my heart skip a beat and my lungs become crushed. If I hadn't been Dr Gregory House, a strong, sarcastic and resilient male, I might have even shed a tear, but wasn't one to show vulnerability, especially to Cameron, she would take something like this as a sign I had become a changed man, and that certainly wasn't true. She thought she could make me into some kind of caring guy, who wanted to talk to patients and be nice to everyone in sight, but if she was in my amount of pain all the time, not even she would be nice. As she continued to disregard my feeling, I popped a couple more Vicodin, hoping it could numb the pain of heartbreak.

"…House we can never be together."

I tuned in once again as Cameron finished her long winded speech.

I had to come up with a response. One that didn't show how much I was hurting, and one that sounded just like the man she wanted me to become. Just her boss. Could I even do that? Of course I could. Suppressing feelings was in my nature.

"You're right Dr Cameron," I replied snidely, "That's what I came here to tell you. You better be at work within the hour." I finished sharply, my voice sounding like a razor blade.

"I glad we're agreed" She shrugged, slamming the door in my face.

As I turned around and limped away, I couldn't help but feel my mind with thoughts of Cameron and my heart yearned for more.

Cameron's POV

After slamming the door in House's face I collapsed on the floor resting my back against the door, hoping he didn't hear me, I began to cry, and this crying slowly turned in to sobbing and whimpering. I was all alone and didn't want to be around him anymore. Knowing House he would figure out I was pregnant after being with each other in a room for 5 minutes. But I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him myself. I guess an abortion was the right option for me.

After a 20 minute drive to Princeton Plainsboro hospital, I parked my car and arrived at the diagnostic office. House was nowhere to be seen yet, as usual, (thank God), I didn't know if I could face him yet. Chase and Foreman, who were both like brothers to me, were sat around the table with their morning cups of coffee.

"Morning Cameron, got you a coffee," Chase smiled, as he gestured towards a tall mugs in front of my usual seat. "Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Chase wondered as he shared a concerned glance with Foreman.

I took my seat and brushed the comment off by simply saying I was fine.

"Thanks for the coffee Chase." I mumbled, as I didn't want him to think I was anything less than my polite normal self.

After a moment or two of silence, House entered the room, not even, making eye contact.

House began listing symptoms for a differential diagnosis, but I couldn't even listen as all I could think about was House himself, and those deep blue eyes I would have wanted our baby to have. I was booked in for an abortion in a week's time. I just had to keep it a secret until then. Suddenly, my train of thought was disrupted by Chase.

"Cameron, what do you think?" Chase pondered aloud, giving me a worried stare with his puppy dog eyes. "You've been abnormally quite." He continued, stating what I didn't want House to know.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. Suddenly I was overcome with a wave of nausea, more specifically morning sickness.

Please, please not now! I begged myself. But there was nothing I could do, I sprung to my feet and dashed to the bin the corner, just noticing Wilson in the doorway. Then, I puked my guts out. What was House going to think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

House's POV

Staring at Cameron as she wrenched over the bin, I was frozen in shock. I was normally so good at reading people, how could I have missed something like this with someone I spend so much time with and cared for so deeply. She was pregnant. She had to have been, Cameron was never sick, and now I think about it, the clues were in front of my face. I didn't even know if the child was mine, or if she even knew. My mind zoomed back to reality and I saw Chase crouching next to Cameron, as Foreman and Wilson watched on, with worried expressions written all over their faces.

"Do you need some water?" Chase was asking, as Cameron shook her head. Chase was so in love with Cameron, and she didn't even notice, the same way she didn't even notice I was.

As Cameron tried to independently struggle to her feet, Foreman jumped up from his chair to come to her aid, with Chase also holding her upright.

"Are you ok? Where's your pain?" Foreman inquired.

Cameron stared at the floor, disorientated. Then, to the surprise of everyone in the room she collapsed onto the floor.

2 Weeks Later:

House's POV

It had been 2 weeks since Cameron's little "episode" in the office and she was still in the hospital. She had not awoken yet, and all I had been told was that she had been suffering from severe dehydration, accompanied with some condition they could not share, because I wasn't family, and because they thought she probably wouldn't want everyone to know. After stealing her file, I knew that it was acute morning sickness, confirming my suspicion she was pregnant.

That evening, I found Wilson after work in the lobby and dragged him to a bar where we drowned our sorrows.

"So what's the big occasion?" Wilson wondered.

"Do I really need a reason to take my good friend out for a well deserve drink?" I replied

"Most people, no. You, yes!" He opposed.

And he was right. It was then I told Wilson everything. The sex, the talk outside her apartment and the baby.

"Oh my God House! Not only did you hide the fact you slept with Cameron and the fact that you have actual feeling for somebody other than yourself, but you have a baby on the way!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Now don't get all warm and fuzzy! I don't even know if she knows, or how she feels about me, or the baby for that matter. Or if she even knows she's pregnant at all! She told me how she felt that morning before she collapsed and it didn't seem too promising!" I argued

"Maybe it was a pregnancy hormone thing. You know how woman are?"

"Ummmm, no I don't. One has never stuck around long enough for me have experienced feelings. You know… Swedish hookers and all!" I explained.

Abruptly, the conversation ended with the insipid beep of my pager, I glanced at the message

_911 Cameron_

Oh no! I limped to my car as fast as lighting and sped off at full speed and only then did I remember I had left Wilson all alone.

Cameron's POV

I woke up to hear the beeping of hospital machines. As my eye lids flickered, I adjusted to the light and saw the scenery around me. I was in a hospital room, with Chase by my side, holding my hand. I tried to make words come out, but all that came was a weird gurgle in my throat. I knew that I had passed out in the office, and puked, but nothing since then, it was like a blank page.

After hearing the noise I made, Chase's ears pricked up and he stared at me, smiling like I'd never seen him before.

"Thank the Lord you are ok!" He exclaimed in the Aussie accent of his.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"Cameron, 2 weeks ago you passed out in the office and it turned out you had severe dehydration and another condition they said they couldn't tell us about." Chase explained. "Actually I'll get a nurse in to tell you, page me if you need anything, because I really need to talk to you about something later." Chase said, getting up from the visitor's seat.

"Thanks Chase." I smiled

"Anything that will help you get better…" he replied, leaving the room.

Within moments a nurse appeared. I saw Chase stood outside the door watching in eagerly, in a protective kind of way. The nurse told me about the dehydration, and the acute morning sickness combined, which was why I fainted. She told me no harm had come to the foetus inside of me.

"I had an abortion booked for last week, which obviously I missed, can I reschedule?" I questioned

The nurse gave me an almost horrified look.

"Not in your current condition, maybe next week." She glared at me, walking out the room.

One more week… I thought to myself.

House's POV

I arrived at the hospital and limped to my full capacity to Cameron room. To my surprise and relief she was awake in her bed, talking and laughing…to Chase.

I strode into the room.

"Chase I need some time with Cameron. Please leave." I ordered.

"Page me if you need anything Ally" Chase smiled at Cameron, and then left like a scared little puppy.

"I will," Cameron replied gleefully.

I couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance I had that Chase had called her Ally, not Cameron, or even Allison, but Ally.

"What do you want House?" Cameron grumbled once we were alone.

"You're pregnant." I stated.

"No I'm not." She denied, playing a poker face.

"Cameron, I stole your medical records when they wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you. I'm sure you've talked to a nurse and know by now if you didn't before. This isn't a game anymore, this is a baby's life, our baby." I objected.

She stared at the sheets of her bed before replying, "Don't you think I know that House. But I'd always thought you didn't believe in babies before birth. That up until the point of birth they were just a jumbled of genes, what changed?" She snarled.

That was true. But now that it was mine and Cameron's baby it was different. A piece of me and the woman I loved so deeply bound into one. A way to get Cameron to give our relationship a chance. I tried to explain that to her. "Cameron, I thought you believed the opposite. You love kids and you believe life starts at conception, you told me that. Maybe you've changed me, I don't know! But I think I have feelings for you, deeper than friendship, and I want to be a family with you."

"That's not enough House. I don't want anything to do with you. Next week, as soon as possible, I'm booking an abortion and then I'm leaving town." She interjected.

And with a short sentence like that, my world collapsed in on me and it felt like the worse pain in the world. I stormed out of the room for a chance to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Disclaimer- I don't know anything.

Cameron's POV

Lying to House like that sent a fire blazing through my veins, and the moment he left the room I burst into tears. What was I thinking? I'd always wanted House to say something like that to me. How he wanted me. I could never have imagined him to ask for something even more than that, a family. If I'm being completely honest, I think it scared me; a declaration so great, from a man so seemingly self-involved. Maybe I was wrong about him. If I wanted this as badly as I did maybe I could make it work. But was I too late?

House's POV

After hearing what Cameron had to say I was shocked to my core. This wasn't the Cameron I had grown to love over the years; this was some completely different, maybe the opposite of the Cameron I knew. I would have liked to think it was the hormones or the experiences that had changed me, but I didn't trust myself to make an objective judgement. How could I not be objective? You see, this situation had changed me to, but I had changed for the better and become someone more like Cameron, and I think Cameron had become someone more like me.

Cameron's POV

After lounging around in self-pity for well over an hour I decided to page Chase, not only did I feel lonely, but Chase had said he wanted to talk to me about something, and I think I wanted to tell him about the baby and maybe even talk to him about House. I would trust Chase with my life.

Moments after he was paged, he ran into the room, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Chase exclaimed, sounding exasperated, "I thought something was wrong!" He repeated himself seeming dazed.

"Sorry for scaring you, but you said you wanted to talk, and I actually wanted to talk too," I explained, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had rattled him so much, but it was nice to know one person in the world actually cared for me.

"Yeah. I did," Chase began, "Ally, since the moment I laid eyes on you, not only did I see how beautiful you were inside and out, I fell in love with you for who you were as a person, and just everything about you. I know you have had a crush on House, but he doesn't deserve someone as warm and caring as you, and I don't want to be the only one who sees that any more. Ally, I think over the years we've known each other, I've slowly been falling in love with you, and I just wanted to know if there was any chance you felt this way too because otherwise I need to think of myself and try to move on with my life." Chase sighed, his eyes glinting with what might have been tears. Chase may have put up a strong front, but I knew what he was really like on the inside.

I felt a tear gently splatter down my face as I stared into those deep blue eyes of his. What could I do? I wasn't in love with Chase the way he was in love with me, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings this way and destroy the friendship I thought we had, a friendship I needed right now. But I also needed to tell him I was pregnant. And even if I did decide I could try and make a thing like this work, I was still disappearing from the state in a week. If I was telling the truth, I knew how I felt about him, about the baby and about House, but I didn't know if I was ready for everything that was to come if I voiced my decision. I rubbed my fingers against my temple in agony.

Seeing the look of distress on my face, Chase interjected, "Ally, you don't have to answer now, I know you've been through a lot and I'll let you rest. Oh and what did you want to tell me?" Chase wondered

I thought about telling him about House and the pregnancy as I planned, but I now knew that that wasn't an option until I was ready to talk tomorrow about _everything._

"Don't worry Chase. We can talk tomorrow, I think I need to rest now," I lied, just dodging the question.

"Of course, I'll leave you in peace." He mumbled, staring at the floor as he walked out the room. Deep down I think he knows what my answer will be, but I needed to talk to House before I talked to Chase. I needed to let House know how I really felt. I think I was going to give this family thing a chance after all.

Chase's POV

After telling the woman I was so deeply in love with how I was feeling, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders after all these years. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't going to like what her response was.

_At least you put yourself out there. _I thought to myself.

Deep inside me I knew that the only explanation for her disregarding me was because I wasn't House, you didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was in love with him and I think everyone but House knew this. I used to think that House knew it, but recently I'm not so sure. I felt my heart flutter as I thought of Ally, and knew that tomorrow she would explain her answer to me in a way that even I couldn't be unhappy with, because anything that came out of her mouth left me in ore.

House's POV

My pager beeped and I saw it was from Cameron, This shocked me, but at the same time made me feel angry, as I still hadn't allowed time for the news to sink in that Cameron was leaving and killing our child.

I marched towards her room and gritted my teeth.

"Yes." I stated bluntly as I entered the room, "What do you want?"

Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying and she then began to hiccup over her words.

"House, I need to tell you how I really feel…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

_Previously:_

"_House I need to tell you how I really feel…"_

Cameron's POV

I was here, in front of House and I was about to tell him the truth. I was staring into his deep blue eyes and I was trying to muster up the courage to say how I was really feeling. If it wasn't for the sake of our future child I don't think I would have done it at all!

"House I need to tell you how I really feel. I've been lying to you when I've told you I didn't have feeling for you anymore. I do. I just think this whole thing with the baby made me think that if I pretended not to care I wouldn't get hurt when you inevitably left us." I announced.

House stared at me for a little while and I saw the corner of his mouth turn into a small smirk. "Cameron I told you how I felt and you still disregarded me. What changed between now and then?" House questioned

House was right. What had changed? I thought hard for about a minute trying to think of an answer which could satisfy a man like House.

"I thought that maybe you were bluffing, or trying to mess with me, or take the baby but not me. I don't know, it was stupid. And then Chase came here and declared his love for me and umm… I don't know… I think it just showed me how amazing the relationship you and me share is… something I could never have with Chase, or anyone else for that matter." I finished, sighing deeply.

What was I thinking? I had no idea and my mind was all over the place. The only thing I truly knew was that I wanted, no, I _needed _House. I waited eagerly for his response.

"Cameron, why didn't you tell me sooner?" House inquired.

"I have no idea. I guess that's what we do. You and me, we play games, toy with each other's minds?" I suggested. Me and House together were unreasonable and unpredictable, and this seemed to be the only logical information what would make sense outside of my head.

"Ok." House stated.

"Ok what?" I wondered, feeling anxious.

"Ok, let's give this family thing a shot!" House exclaimed.

As soon as House said this, excitement rushed through my body. I jumped up from my hospital bed and into House's arms. It was then we kissed. It was a strong and passionate kiss, the kind that could send shivers down your spine and just make you crave more. I carried on doing this until House pulled me back.

"Cameron, you've been out of it for 2 weeks, for the sake of our baby you need to rest." House pleaded.

I smiled at him and abided by his orders. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

House's POV

My kiss with Cameron filled me with absolute joy, and so did the declaration that came before. I had never felt so happy in all my life because I had the woman of my dreams by my side and a baby on the way. As I watched Cameron sleep in her hospital room, I couldn't help but grin. After about 30 minutes I got up and left. By the time I made it too the car it was pitch black.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cameron's POV

I awoke when rays of sun filled the room through the gaps in the blinds. I stretched and yawned and then thought about House, it was like he was some caffeine for me. A drug. I wasn't sure what me and House really were, I mean I didn't think I could yet call him my boyfriend. I wasn't sure how this baby thing was going to work either, living situations, Christmases. There were a lot of things we had to talk about. As I ate the dry and crappy hospital food that was provided for me, a nurse came by to tell me I was being discharged later in the day. I was going to have to talk to Chase as well soon. The only things I were sure of right now were:

I was keeping my baby.

I was not going anywhere.

House's POV

Arriving at work, I slipped into my daily routine and was contemplating visiting Cameron before I overheard a conversation between Foreman and Chase in the office.

"So you told Cameron how you really felt?" Forman asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part is she didn't say anything, I told her I loved her and she couldn't even reply." Chase told Foreman.

I felt jealous after hearing this, which was a new feeling for me, I'd forgotten that Cameron had mentioned this to me during her big speech, I had focused on the fact that she was in love with me. I decided to skip this morning's differential diagnosis in order to do something that was well over due.

There was something inside me I needed to settle, and there was only one person that could help me do that.

I was going to talk to Stacy.

**Starting to pick out their baby gender and possible name ideas early. **

**Here are the options:**

**Girl:  
Emandah (Emmy) **

**Belle**

**Opal**

**Elody**

**Emmalina (Emma)**

**Penny**

**Holland**

**Aura**

**Emme**

**Baila**

**Cameron**

**Boy:**

**Chase (After Chase)**

**Noah**

**Patrick**

**Leo**

**Palmer**

**Scott**

**Tell me what gender and name you want and I will go by the majority!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

House's POV

I hadn't talked to Stacy in a long time, but I knew how good she was in a relationship, hell, I had been in one with her. Wilson was still in contact with her so I made my way down to his office to annoy the number out of him. After failing to knock on the door, I burst into his office, and Wilson's head shot up like a rocket.

"House, what are you doing here?" Wilson exclaimed

"I need Stacy's number." I stated bluntly.

"What?" Wilson stuttered, "You're with Cameron now, she's having YOUR baby. Why do YOU need Stacy's number?"

"I know, I know. It's just that I want to learn to be better in a relationship, and the only person I know who was ever good in a relationship is Stacy." I explained.

"I get that House. But imagine what Cameron would think if she found out?" Wilson resisted.

"I know the risks, but it's something I just have to do. And I'm going to try like hell to make sure she doesn't find out."

"Fine." Wilson gave in. "Here's her number…"

He wrote in down on a piece of paper and slid it across his desk towards me. I read it and immediately dialled her number as I walked out the room.

Cameron's POV

I was getting discharged this morning, but I neglected to tell House, due to the fact I believed that he would make too big a fuss about me being on my feet, and the risks it may pose to our baby. I especially didn't plan on telling him I was coming back to work tomorrow, until the moment he saw me stepping into his office. When I did come back to work, that was when I planned on telling Chase that I was pregnant and that I was going to be with House, not him. I also assumed that in a play to get me not to come back to work, House would tell everyone in sight what happened so they wouldn't let me work, I thought I owed it to Chase to tell him myself.

I clambered into the taxi Cuddy had called for me, and told the driver to take me to my home.

House's POV

As I listened to the ringing of my phone, eager to talk to Stacy, thoughts of Cameron filled my mind. I didn't feel guilty for talking to Stacy; I was just worried about what she would think if she ever found out. But I was going to work hard to make sure that never happened. Every time I thought of Cameron I smiled, and I didn't even realise it until it was such a big smile my face began to ache. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Stacy answered.

"Hey, Stace, it's Greg." I began, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

"Greg? Wh-hh-at, wh-hh-hy are you calling me?" Stacy questioned.

"Stacy, I need some advice, are you in town, can we meet?" I wondered.

"Really Greg? You, want advice, from me? But yeah, I happen to be in town on business, and I'm free tonight at 9. Meet a Cedar's Bar?" Stacy asked.

"Ok. Yeah, sure. See you then" I replied, and then hung up.

I then decided that I was going to ring Cameron and see how she was doing.

Cameron's POV

I had just gotten home and heard the familiar ring of my cell phone. I saw the caller ID, it was House. I was glad he had called as the last time I had seen him was when we kissed.

"Hi." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you I just went to your hospital room and you weren't there. I was worried sick, and then the nurse told me you had been discharged. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

I felt guilty, but I knew honesty was going to play a big part in the new relationship we formed, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry House; I just thought you might disagree with the decision to discharge me, and I just wanted to keep things simple. I'm home now though, and every thing's fine." I told House.

"Cameron, if we are going to build a life together, we can't leave one another out of things like this. You are so important to me, but I only want what's best for you. Just promise me you won't do it again?" House questioned

"I promise." I replied gleefully. Talking to House made me so happy. "Are you free tonight, you could pop over?" I asked.

House paused before replying.

"Aaah, Sorry Cameron, but I think I'm going to be staying late at the office tonight. We are working on a big case." House answered.

"Ok, bye then." I mumbled, and then hung up.

I don't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that House was lying to me, Since when did House ever stay late at work? But I was going to do everything in my power to find out what he was up to. Even if that meant following him.

House's POV

The rest of the day flew by and I felt myself missing Cameron so much I felt my heart pounding inside my chest. A feeling I had never experienced before, not even with Stacy. Before I knew it, it was 8:30, and I decide to get on my motor bike and drive the 30 minute drive to Cedar's Bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

Cameron's POV

Since receiving House's call at home, I had been waiting in my car in the hospital parking lot, watching the door, and looking for House. I knew he would eventually emerge, because even if Cuddy forced him to stay late he wouldn't. I knew I was meant to get a restful night sleep and eat regular meals, for the sake of my baby, and I hadn't done it today at all. But House was so important to me that he just consumed my mind and made it hard for me to function when I didn't know what was going on with him.

Finally, at about 8:30, House came out of the building and got on his motorbike. I watched 10 seconds, like they do in the movies and then followed him. I followed him for around half an hour, until he parked his car on the side of the road, and walked into a place called Cedar's bar. I watched him climb off his motorbike and then slotted my car behind his. As I stared inside the bar, I saw House take a seat. Alone. I was relieved. I don't know what I was thinking. I should trust House, at least a lot more than I did. He had made it abundantly clear how he felt. The fact that he had lied to me about not wanting to see me still bugged me, but he was entitled to some alone time, and the fact that he didn't want to seem like he was blowing me off for a drink only made me smile more.

As I relaxed in my seat and prepared to drive off and leave House in peace, I suddenly saw a familiar figure step through the door of the bar. Stacey. House's ex, the only woman I had ever heard of that House had been serious with. Was House cheating on me? How stupid was I? Men like House don't change, especially for a child they never wanted. I was stupid to think I was any exception. With tears in my eyes I drove home, a million thoughts about the future running through my mind. I knew the only way to find some peace was to sleep; so that was exactly what I did. I vowed I wouldn't dream of House, because right now I hated him.

House's POV

I still felt guilty for not going to see Cameron and I already missed her, but the moment I saw Stacey walk through that door, I knew that learning to be the man Cameron deserved would all be worth this.

"Hello Greg, long time no see," Stacey said as she sat on the empty bar stool next to me.

"Hi, Stacey, I must say it is good to see you." I replied, trying to be polite, which was very uncharacteristic of me and I knew Stacey could tell.

"So Greg, what did you want to talk about?" Stacey inquired.

"Look, the love of my life if pregnant and I need some advice." I stated, trying not to read the expression on Stacey's face as I divulged the news.

"Wow, Greg, I'm so happy that you have finally found happiness, what's she like?" Stacey asked.

"See, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, she's perfect; young, beautiful, kind, thoughtful, everything I'm not. I feel like she deserves better and I want to be better to her, and our future child. That's why I came to you. When we were together you made me a better person. I need your advice. How can I deserve her? What do I need to do to be there for her?" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Greg, you don't need to change. She has fallen in love with the person you already are, just like I did. Just be yourself and be there for her." Stacey pleaded.

It was then I understood what she meant, and realised what she was saying was true. I didn't have to change, because Cameron had already told me how she felt about **me**, and becoming a different person meant I wasn't me anymore!

"Thank you Stacey, I understand now." I smiled.

"I'm glad. Now, get back to your life and good luck with your family Greg!" Stacey said, ushering me out of my seat.

I could still feel Stacey's eyes following my back as I walked out the door, and clambered onto my motorbike and drove home. I limped into my apartment and debated ringing Cameron, but I knew how much she needed her rest. I would do it tomorrow morning instead.

Cameron's POV

My alarm sounded, and my eyes sprang open like jumping jacks. I had been so excited for going back to work and to spend time with House. But, after what I had seen last night, seeing his face was the last thing I wanted to. Now, I was going back purely to annoy him and because it was time to talk to Chase.

I took a refreshing shower, put some clothes on, cleaned my teeth and did my hair. My rang a few times, but as soon of I saw the caller ID belonged to House I instantly ignored it. I was filled with anticipation as I drove to the hospital, seeing House, talking to Chase, both were things I was dreading, but had to be done. I parked in my usual pace, and proceeded into the hospital.

I took my usual root to the diagnostic office, and entered the room to find Chase and Foreman. As per usual, House had not arrived yet. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was still with Stacey. Before House got here, I was going to talk to Chase, to tell him I was pregnant, and I was with House, I didn't even know if I could still say that anymore. That was something that needed to be discussed.

Both Chase and Foreman were smiling at me.

"Hey Foreman, it's good to see you. Do you mind if I talk to Chase in private for a second?" I asked.

Foreman glanced at Chase, and he nodded.

"Sure, I was going to run a few errands anyway. It's good to have you back!" Foreman chimed as he patted me on the back while walking out the room.

As Foreman left, Chase rose from his seat and longingly stared into my eyes.

"So, you have an answer for me?" Chase wondered.

"I do…I…" I trailed off just as I was about to tell Chase the truth.

Then, something hit me. I didn't have to tell Chase the truth. House didn't tell me the truth, and I was so mad at him for that. I walked towards Chase, and out of shear anger, not love, I kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, which lasted for a long time. I immediately felt guilty, because I was leading Chase on, and I was pregnant. But, I just felt the need to do something that would annoy House, however for some reason I was praying he would never find out.

As Chase began to pull away, so did I. It was then I saw someone out of the corner of my eye staring in through the glass. It was House.


End file.
